


Hannigram Murder Husbands 30 Day OTP Challenge

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hannibal, Bottom!Will, Cock Rings, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, First Time Topping, Food, Hand Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, Intercrural Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Murder Husbands, Mutual Masturbation, Omega!will, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Possessive!Hannibal, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Top!Will, Tumblr, cop!will, dark!Will, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30 Day OTP Challenge I'm carrying out on my Tumblr page</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Cuddles (naked)

**Day One: Cuddles (naked)**

****Will always enjoyed their post-coital cuddling, lying spent on the wine coloured sheets as the rain pattered against the windows, the room thick with heat and the scent of sex.

As he dozed, his cheek upon Hannibal's chest, he focused on the steady beat underneath his ear and the fingers trailing up and down his back. His muscles ached and there were fingerprints on his hips that would no doubt bruise...he would wear them with pride as he always did.

Hannibal's fingers stopped their rhythmic trailing to pull Will close, pressing the full length of their bodies together. The brunet sighed and wrapped his arms around the older man, entangling their limbs together in a close embrace as he breathed in the lingering scent of Hannibal's cologne.

 


	2. Day Two: Kiss (naked)

**Day Two: Kiss (naked)**

****Hannibal had always enjoyed the taste of Will's skin, the feel of the younger man's muscles moving under his lips, running his tongue along the thin sheen of sweat starting to appear as Will's pulse raced and his arousal spread like wildfire through his body.

The younger man arched up into Hannibal's open mouthed kisses as they trailed from the dip in his right hip, up the flat stomach and slender chest.

A soft moan pulled from parted lips as the older man ran the flat of his tongue up the column of the agent's neck before swallowing another moan in a deep, slow kiss that made Will's toes curl against the sheets tangled around his legs.


	3. Day Three: First time

**Day Three: First time**

****“Are you okay?” Will nodded, eyes shut as he felt Hannibal's hands run soothingly up his thighs as he sat, fully impaled in the older man's lap. Not only was it their first time together, but the first time Will had ever been with a man...

“Yeah...I just...need to get used to this.”

Hannibal had been patient and gentle, slowly teasing Will's body open to accept him. He now watched in muted fascination at this beautiful damaged creature above him, around him, feeling the slender but calloused fingers pressed against his chest as the brunet finally started to move.

A small gasp fell from the younger man's parted lips as he moved at a slow pace, the initial discomfort rapidly disappearing.

Will sighed and tilted his head back, leaning his weight onto Hannibal's chest as his hips tilted forward before moving them back. His own fingers on Will's thighs tightened as moved again, a bolt of pleasure running through them both.

For now he would be gentle, but the time would come when Will would be begging to be fucked hard and fast...


	4. Day Four: Masturbation

**Day Four: Masturbation**

****It wasn't very often that Hannibal touched himself, often leaving it to Will's hands, mouth or the warm heat of the younger man's body to bring the doctor to a climax. But every once in a while, when Will was away on a case, he would find himself sat in the large leather seat in his office, palming his growing erection straining against the expensive fabric of his trousers as he thought about his younger lover.

Hannibal leant his head back against the leather chair, eyes closed as his hand worked his hard prick, the slow luxurious pace he had set was not enough. The vast office was silent apart from the crackle of the fireplace and Hannibal's own harsh breathing as his fingers squeezed and twisted, thumb brushing the sensitive head.

Gritting his teeth, the older man's hand moved harder, faster, his orgasm rapidly approaching as he felt his stomach tighten and his toes curl, his lips parted as an involuntary moan slipped from them.

“Ah!” The end came quickly, sending his muscles spasming as he shot his seed onto his hand, soft gasps in his throat as he rode out his orgasm. Pulling out a handkerchief he cleaned himself up before sinking back into the chair.


	5. Day Five: Blow job

**Day Five: Blow job**

****“Oh...”

Will had missed this whilst he was away, the feel of his lover's hands kneading his denim clad thighs, the scent of the expensive cologne the doctor wore, maroon eyes watching his every move from between his legs...

It always happened when he had to leave for a case, the older man taking the time to reacquaint himself with Will's body when he returned, worshipping him in every way possible...starting with that incredibly talented mouth.

The agent let out an audible groan as the light haired man swiped the head of his cock with his tongue, swirling and sucking.

Will's fingers carded through Hannibal's hair, the scent of sandalwood from his shampoo filing Will's nose as the doctor released him to kiss and mouth the hot flesh, talented fingers of one hand caressing his balls whilst the other continued to stroke him in slow languid movements.

“God Hannibal...I'm...I'm close...”

The brunet pressed his lips together and moaned again, louder this time, his fingers tightening in the light hair a fraction as Hannibal sped up his movements again. The fingers tightened around his shaft, Hannibal's other hand moving to brush his perineum before rubbing slow circles against his entrance.

Will's hips were moving against Hannibal's ministrations, the coil twisting in his belly was wound so tight it was almost painful.

Hannibal's watched as the younger man's face contorted in pleasure and doubled his efforts. He loved going down on the brunet, the scent, the taste, the sounds...

“Hannib...Aaaah!” The light haired doctor felt the warm splash of Will's seed hit the back of his throat, drinking it down as the hands in his hair almost fisted in the blonde and grey strands, the agent's whole body contracting with his orgasm.

The older man moaned as he swallowed Will's release, relishing the sweet, fragrant and slightly bitter taste to it as it slid down his throat. The brunet groaned at the sight, the older man's tongue swiping across his bottom lip to catch the last few drops.

“Delicious...welcome home, my love.”


	6. Day Six: Clothes coming off

**Day Six: Clothes coming off**

****They pressed together in a clash of lips and teeth, finger loosening ties and undoing shirt buttons.

“I've always enjoyed you in a suit Will.” Hannibal said in between the kisses he pressed to his lover's neck as the younger man pulled the tie from his neck and pushed the waistcoat of the doctor's shoulders.

The kisses resumed as the fingers moved lower, loosening belts and undoing zippers. Will chuckled as Hannibal lifted him up, the agent wrapping his legs around the older man's waist as he walked them towards the bed.

“You may enjoy me in a suit, but I enjoy you out of yours...”


	7. Day Seven: Dressed/naked (half dressed)

**Day Seven: Dressed/naked (half dressed)**

****Will enjoyed seeing Hannibal dishevelled, perfectly styled hair out of place, expensive suit rumpled, shirt unbuttoned, tie draped across his shoulders. The older man's head rolled back as the agent groaned, bouncing up and down in the doctor's clothed lap, focusing on the fingers gripping his hips to guide his movements and the hard heat inside him.

He had always liked to see Hannibal's steely resolve melt away and right now his wild appearance matched the animalistic growls emanating from the broad furred chest under Will's fingers. The light haired man had been attacked as his lover had walked into his office, the doctor pushed into the leather chair at his desk...

Sharp teeth grinned in between heavy breaths as the pace was increased against him. His dear Will still found ways to surprise him. As the younger man became more confident in who he really was, releasing the darkness within, he was also becoming more confident sexually...

The fact that the brunet was taking his own pleasure from the older man, wanton and vocal as he rode Hannibal mercilessly, was the most beautiful thing the doctor had ever seen. Of course, he would get his own back later, but for now he would relish the sight of his beautiful lover reduced to his basest instincts and enjoy the journey.


	8. Day Eight: Skype Sex

**Day Eight: Skype sex**

Since they had officially been in a relationship, Will and Hannibal had only been apart a few days whilst Will was on a case. However, when Hannibal was invited to a psychotherapy convention in Chicago, this meant that the lovers would be separated for two weeks.

But before he left, Hannibal presented the younger man with a laptop and the promise of regular late night Skype calls to ease the loneliness whilst he was away.

***

“I miss you...”

“I miss you too my love...” Will had angled the laptop so he could lie in their bed and talk to the older man, who was talking to him on his iPad from his bed in the hotel room.

“Hannibal...”

“Mmm?”

“Tell me what you're going to do to me when you come home...” Will all but whimpered, already palming himself through the thin boxers he wore.

He was regarded with a heavy lidded maroon gaze as a slow smile spread across Hannibal's lips, sharp teeth glinting in the dull light of the hotel room. The light haired doctor shifted slightly, his own arousal evident against the pyjama bottoms he wore, tenting the fabric.

“I will do better than that, sweet Will...but I need you to do exactly what I say...”


	9. Day Nine: Against the wall

**Day Nine: Against the wall**

****The painted wall was smooth under his hands as Will leant his forehead against the cool surface, palms flat either side of his head as Hannibal's broad hot chest was pressed against his back. Long fingers splayed across his stomach and hip, flexing with each snap of the doctor's hips against Will's ass.

Hannibal had always enjoyed taking Will in his office, the place where their relationship had shifted, where he had seduced the awkward agent and turned him into the dark beautiful killer he was today.

“Hannibal...harder...please...” The brunet whined, turning his head against the wall, sweat dripping from the curls at his forehead. “Fuck me!”

“Be careful what you wish for...” Hannibal replied, withdrawing from Will's body and roughly spinning the younger man around to lift him up, pressing his back against the wall and pushing back inside.

Will gasped, throwing his head back against the wall as Hannibal pounded into him, blunt fingernails digging into the doctor's shoulders as he clung to him. He loved it when Hannibal lost control, the refined surface cracking to show the wild sensual darkness underneath.

He was going to feel this for days afterwards.


	10. Day Ten: Doggy style

**Day Ten: Doggy style**

****It was a thing of beauty to watch Will being fucked, arching and rolling to match each movement of Hannibal's hips, his mop of dark curls resting on his crossed forearms in front of him. The doctor ran his fingers up and down the pale expanse of the younger man's back, watching himself move in and out of the willing body beneath him, skin slapping against skin.

“Mmm...” Will groaned, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him. “Feels so good...”

Hannibal licked his lips, relishing the throaty whispers as he thrust harder into the tight heat, bracing his arms either side of Will's head, the angle of the younger man's body made for deeper penetration, causing a loud gasp to tear from the brunet's throat as he threw his head back.

The older man took the chance to sink his teeth into the side of Will's neck with a growl, earning a small strangled cry as Hannibal thrust into him mercilessly, the younger man scrabbling at the sheets, his whole body shaking with each movement.

Will gasped as Hannibal released his neck, entwining their fingers.

“Scream for me Will...I know you love it when I fuck you like this.”


	11. Day Eleven: Dom/sub

**Day Eleven: Dom/sub**

****Will sat in the leather chair at Hannibal's desk, one hand draped over the arm rest as a whip dangled from the fingers of his other, his legs wide and feet planted. Despite his dark curls, wide blue eyes and pretty features, Will Graham at this minute oozed dominance.

Hannibal was knelt on the floor across the way, shirt sleeves rolled up and barefooted. His face was calm but Will could see his chest rise and fall in deep breaths, fingers twitching against his thighs.

“Come here...on your hands and knees.” Will beckoned the older man, curling his finger with a smile.

“Yes sir...” Hannibal said, his own lips quirking in a smile, his voice low and the accent more pronounced with desire. The doctor crawled over, slow sensual movements that reminded the brunet of a cat, the light material of his shirt sliding over toned muscles, fingers splayed on the polished wood.

Will looked down at Hannibal as he came to a stop at Will's leg, kneeling by his side. The younger man ran a hand through the blonde hair streaked with grey, the silken strands falling through his fingers.

“Good boy...” Hannibal closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the fingers, his own running up Will's leg and along the spread thighs, causing a low moan in the dom's throat.

“I just want to please you sir...”

“And how would you do that?” Hannibal's eyes opened and looked up through his lashes at the younger man, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

“In anyway you please.” He replied, a deep shiver running through his spine as he felt the leather tip of the whip in Will's fingers caress his neck.

“I'm sure that can be arranged...”


	12. Day Twelve: Fingering

**Day Twelve: Fingering**

****Will's fingers clawed at Hannibal's shoulders as he sat in the older man's lap, the blond working two fingers inside him. Small sounds were drawn from him with each thrust, each twist inside him.

“I wonder...” Hannibal whispered against his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to his pulse. “Can I make you cum with just my fingers?”

A whine rose in Will's throat in response, turning into a loud cry as the fingers curled, brushing against his prostate.

“Oh god! You will if you keep doing that!” The younger man gasped, hips rolling against Hannibal's hand, jolts shooting up his spine as the blond pressed against the bundle of nerves again.

Adding a third slicked finger into Will's body, a growl bubbled up within Hannibal's chest as the younger man bit into his shoulder, muffling a cry as the long talented fingers worked him over, bombarding Will with so much pleasure it was almost painful.

Will's teeth in his flesh was a delicious sensation as he increased the pace of his fingers, twisting and curling. Hannibal's mouth moved to Will's throat as the brunet tilted his head back, riding the other man's hand shamelessly.

“Keep going...I'm...so close...”

Sucking on Will's throat, Hannibal brushed his prostate one last time and felt the body tense around his fingers, his release splashing between them in thick ropes.

Hannibal chuckled, moving his head away from Will's neck as the younger man rode out his orgasm, the brunet hissing slightly as the fingers withdrew from him.

“Well well well...after all this time you still surprise me.” The agent said breathlessly, running a hand through his dark curls.

“You should know by now my love that I am always full of surprises.”

 


	13. Day Thirteen: Rimming

**Day Thirteen: Rimming**

****Of all the things that he did to Will, Hannibal found that aside from spearing the younger man on his cock, his second favourite thing to do was eat the brunet out. He could do it for ages, until his tongue was sore and stiff and Will was a sobbing clawing mess begging to be fucked.

There was something about working his tongue against Will's entrance, teasing and loosening the muscles underneath with slow languid movements before slipping inside, thrusting into the younger man in time with the hand fisting Will's (by now) rock hard and leaking prick. He would always start slow and deep, feeling the younger man's body move and arch with each push inside him.

He so loved watching his beloved lose control, driven mad with desire and desperation, begging Hannibal to please _just fuck him!_

And most times, Hannibal would raise his head, the taste of Will's body thick and heady on his tongue as he would smile almost predatory at the brunet.

Oh yes, there was more than one way to eat a man...


	14. Day Fourteen: 69

**Day Fourteen: 69**

****The two lovers lay on their sides on top of the crimson silk sheets, the simultaneous act of giving and receiving pleasure was too much and not enough.

Hannibal's fingers trailed up and down Will's thighs, rhythmically squeezing as he took the younger man into his mouth, swallowing him deep before sliding his lips back up. As he did so, the feel of Will's mouth on his own arousal, tongue swirling and licking his heated flesh was incredible, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine.

The brunet hummed against Hannibal's leaking cock, savouring the taste of his lover as the older man's lips slid up and down. Slightly calloused fingers gripped Hannibal's hips, Will's dark curls brushing against the older man's skin as he deep throated and hollowed his cheeks, chuckling as Hannibal's hips jerked to meet the heat of his mouth.

Their smooth controlled movements started to become erratic, desperate as they both got closer to their climax, groaning around each other, grip tightening. Will's toes started to curl in effort to keep from going slack jawed with the closeness of his orgasm.

Fisting a hand against Hannibal's thigh, he felt his whole body start to tense. As if he understood, the older man moved the other hand to stroke against Will's perineum, a low moan in his chest as the brunet came with a sharp cry with the sensation, spilling warm and bitter down his throat. The taste of Will's release was enough to send Hannibal over the edge with him, releasing his own seed into the younger man's willing mouth.

Releasing his lover's spent cock, Will rested his head against Hannibal's thigh, smiling at the hand that reached down to brush his curls and the lips that pressed to his own thigh. He had always loved this position, the fact that in it the two of them made a circle, a never ending cycle of giving and receiving, passion, care and trust.

Equals, now and forever.


	15. Day Fifteen: Sweet and passionate

**Day Fifteen: Sweet and passionate**

Will bit his lip at Hannibal's soft gasp, the older man's legs wrapped around his hips. The brunet's movements were slow and sure, passionate but gentle as he leaned forward to kiss the doctor, entwining their fingers on the bed underneath them.

As the kiss was broken Hannibal murmured against Will's neck, the words of his mother tongue hot and husky, brushing against the sweat slicked skin. The brunet couldn't quite understand them all, but the tone was pleading, breathless.

Most of the time their lovemaking was fiery and desperate, which made times like this that were slow and sensual all the sweeter.

Hannibal stared up at the younger man moving above him, his heart swelling as he was bombarded with waves of pleasure. Will Graham was darkness and light, passion and calm, strength and cunning...his perfect mate.

“Will...please...” The brunet's fingers released his own and gently brushed against an angular cheekbone, wide blue eyes fixed upon his face as he teetered on the edge. “I'm almost there...”

“Me too...”

A kiss was pressed to his lips as Will deepened the thrust of his hips, fingers wrapping around Hannibal's arousal to match their movements.

The older man came first with a deep groan, the tension in his body sending Will over the edge with him, spilling into him with a soft cry.

Laid together afterwards, they mapped each other's bodies with fingers and lips, gentle whispers of love and devotion peppered with kisses.

The fire would return, it always did, but for now they enjoyed the sweet leisurely intimacy of the moment and each other.


	16. Day Sixteen: In a public place

**Day Sixteen: In a public place**

Will's heart beat wildly in his chest as he heard the dull chatter of their guests in the next room behind the closed door.

All it would take is one curious dinner guest to open the door to see where their hosts were...

And they would find him on his knees in front of Hannibal, face hidden by the spotless white apron the older man wore as his lips moved up and down the blond's cock.

Hannibal hissed through his teeth, hands gripping the marble worktop behind him as Will's own fingers clutched his thighs through the dark suit trousers.

The doctor uttered a low growl as he felt his orgasm building, the wet heat of his younger lover's mouth making quick work of him as he thrust against the brunet's face. They had a few minutes until the next course would be ready...

Will hummed against his cock, the tremors sending shocks up Hannibal's back as fingers flexed against the tensing leg muscles.

“I'm going to make you scream tonight Will...” He whispered, knuckles of one hand turning white as his grip on the worktop tightened, the other moving to hold Will's head under his apron as he sped up his movements.

The brunet gagged slightly but took him as much as he could, knowing that the doctor was close to cumming, breaths deep and ragged.

A small grunt was all the warning Will got before Hannibal came, shooting hot and bitter down his throat as he swallowed every drop and licked the other man clean.

Hannibal caught his breath, watching Will's face emerge from under the apron, pink tongue running along his lips with a small smile as Hannibal tucked himself away and adjusted the apron. Helping his lover off the floor, the blond man pulled him in for a kiss, enjoying the taste of himself on the younger man's tongue.

“Let's not keep our guests waiting...”


	17. Day Seventeen: On the floor

**Day Seventeen: On the floor**

Will couldn't help but tremble slightly as Hannibal nosed at his neck, the blond's body covering his. Hannibal had admitted that he was possessive of the younger man and every so often he liked to remind himself and Will of this...

Which is why the older man had forced him to the floor and quickly removed both their clothes, intent on branding him his inside and out.

Hannibal knew people looked at his lover, Will Graham was of course a very handsome man. Unfortunately this sometimes drove Hannibal to want to rip anyone who laid eyes on him apart with his teeth.

As Will's breath evened out, his body having adjusted to Hannibal entering him, the younger man's stubbled jaw scraped against the plush carpet as he turned slightly to look over his shoulder. Maroon eyes roamed his body with an almost wild glint as the doctor started to move, one hand pinning him down whilst the other braced him next to Will's head, slender fingers clawed in the carpet underneath.

A groan was forced out of him with each movement of Hannibal's hips, the unyielding body above him pinning him against the floor, making it hard to breathe as the fingers against his hip bruised the pale flesh.

“You are mine...” The rough, broken voice whispered in his ear and all he could do was whimper in response. “No one can ever touch you...”

The groans turned into wails as Hannibal pounded him against the floor, his fingers and toes scrabbling for purchase in the thick pile, eyes shut and breathless.

Hannibal's hot breath brushed against his ear as he whispered over and over, like a mantra.

“Mine, mine, mine...”


	18. Day Eighteen: Lazy morning sex

**Day Eighteen: Lazy morning sex**

****It wasn't very often they had the chance to have a lie-in, so when the opportunity did arise Will grasped it with both hands, the idea of spending as long as he wished in the soft warm bed sounded like heaven.

The addition of Hannibal pressed into him, fucking him slowly and leisurely, was a bonus.

Will arched into the movement, stretching languidly against the silken sheets, forehead pressed against his folded arms resting on the pillow as he laid on his belly. Hannibal's hair brushed against his shoulder as the older man pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Hannibal loved it when Will was still on the precipice of sleep, all warm pliant skin and tousled hair. His body was incredibly responsive, even though his voice could only make whines and soft moans as Hannibal moved lazily against his body, the sheen of sweat starting to build between them allowing their skin to slide together.

“Mmmmm...” Will's fingers flexed against the pillow, rolling his hips upwards to meet Hannibal's, his own rock hard cock rubbing against the bed sheets. He felt a brush of fingertips against his side before the older man's fingers entwined with his on the pillow.

Tightening his hand against Will's, Hannibal used the purchase to issue a sharp thrust into the other man's body. Will jerked forward, seeing stars, a loud cry forced from his throat as Hannibal hit his prostate.

“Awake are we now?”

“Oh god...do that again...” Hannibal chuckled against his back, nipping at the back of his neck before snapping his hips forward, Will arching into the movement with another cry on his lips. “Fuck!”

“Language...” Hannibal warned, sharp teeth grazing against the juncture between Will's neck and shoulder, his favourite place to placate...and to admonish.

“I'm sorry...just...do that again please...I'm so close...”

The blond moved one hand from Will's to grip the headboard, starting to increase the pace of his movements, each thrust hitting the small bundle of nerves within the brunet that left him screaming.

Hannibal came within little warning, just a low growl that rumbled through Will's back. The younger man screamed, thrashing underneath as he came on the sheets, Hannibal's seed hot inside him.

Will panted against the pillow as Hannibal drew out of him, wincing as he felt his lovers release seeping out of him. Turning his head, he watched as Hannibal lay down next to him, fingers running along the sweat damp skin of Will's neck.

“Jesus...” Will said with a smile, as Hannibal pressed a kiss to his cheek and laid his head next to the brunets. “That is a better wake up than any coffee...”


	19. Day Nineteen: Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

**Day Nineteen: Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens**

****Will had often wondered if he had been a wolf in a previous life, finding the woods outside his isolated little home much more appealing than anything else. There was always something wild inside him, wanting to run and howl and _fuck_...

Which is how he had ended up pressing Hannibal against a nearby tree, pushing a knee between the older man's legs and rutting against him like a teenager. The blond's fingers fisted in his hair and jacket as he swallowed up Will's needy moans, skin searing despite the layers of clothing.

A sharp yank at his hair snapped his head back, neck vulnerable to Hannibal's lips and tongue as the agent's trembling fingers fumbled against belt and zipper to free them both. Bracing one hand on the tree next to Hannibal's head and spitting into the other, he fisted them both together, hissing at the burn of Hannibal's cock against his own in contrast to the cool evening air.

The strokes started off slow and long, dragging out noises from both of them. Will bit his lip and pressing his head into the crook of Hannibal's neck, inhaling the deep rich scent of the other man's cologne and dragging his tongue along the sweat building against his collarbone.

“Will...stop torturing the two of us...harder...faster...” Hannibal ground out, thrusting his hips against Will's hand.

The brunet growled against his throat and sped up the movement of his hand, the older man's ragged breathing in his ear, long slender fingers gripping hold of his shoulders as he worked them harder, faster.

“Mmm...are you close Hannibal? Are you going to cum? Stain that fancy suit of yours?”

Hannibal chuckled, the deep rumble interrupted by a sharp intake of breath as Will swiped the head of his cock with his thumb.

“Yes...but I have a feeling that you are not far behind...” The older man said with a growl, fisting the dark curls again and kissing the brunet with a fierceness that stole his breath away, wrapping his hand around Will's own and pushing them to the edge.

“Nnngh...”

Sharp teeth caught Will's lip and clamped down as Hannibal came in his hand, throbbing and on fire in the younger man's hand. The pain mixed with the sounds of his lover's release was all that was needed to push Will over the edge too, ropes of white splashing against their entwined fingers.

Pushing away, Will looked down at the mixed seed on his fingers before looking through his lashes at Hannibal, the older man dishevelled and sweating against the tree. Raising his hand to his lips, Will ran his tongue along his fingers, licking up the combined release and causing the doctor to groan as he tucked himself back in his trousers.

“Oh Will...I always knew I could never hope to tame you...”

“And if you could, would you?”

“No...never...”


	20. Day Twenty: Your own kink (Omegaverse)

**Day Twenty: Your own kink (Omegaverse)**

****Will was burning up, his skin felt too small for his body, as if he might burst out of it at any moment. He was a few days into his heat and was woken up from a fitful hour's sleep by the familiar itch and another wave of slick seeping from between his legs.

Still groggy from sleep and aching from the numerous breedings Hannibal had already subjected his body to, the brunet pressed his forehead against his folded arms on the pillow and started to thrust against the mattress, desperate for any sort of release.

Hannibal stirred beside him, roused by the fresh wave of scent coming from his Omega, filling his nose and hardening his cock under the sheet around his waist. Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes he pulled the sheet away, the primal instincts starting to kick in again as he caught sight of his beautiful Omega rocking his hips against the bed, thighs wet with fresh slick that was slowly trickling down his leg.

“Hannibal...please...” A low growl rumbled in the Alpha's chest as he inhaled the scent of Will's arousal, trailing his fingers through the slick on the trembling thighs before lifting them to his lips, swiping the sweet fluid from them before moving over Will's body.

Will sighed as he felt the familiar weight of his Alpha draped across his back, Hannibal's lips mouthing the still tender bonding mark on the Omega's neck as his hard cock pressed against Will's back.

“Please...need you...”

Large warm hands spread his thighs and he all but sobbed in relief as he felt the Alpha fill him once again, the older man's sweat slicked forehead pressing between his shoulder blades with a groan.

Hannibal's lips parted in a shuddering breath, the heat from Will's body felt like it would burn him up as the Omega started to move against him, whimpering and moaning against the pillow. All the Alpha could do was thrust and grunt, taste and touch his mate's skin.

Will sobbed, slamming his hands against the headboard to push back against Hannibal as much as he could. All he could focus on was the hard throbbing prick inside him, his Alpha's scent around him and the husky broken voice in his ear, whispering in his mother tongue words that Will's lust filled brain couldn't understand.

“Please...please...” He begged.

Withdrawing, Hannibal flipped the younger man over, eased the trembling legs over his shoulders and slid back inside. Will's body was bent almost in half as Hannibal drove into him as deep as possible, making the Omega throw his head back and cry out, fingers clasped behind Hannibal's neck as his mate's knuckles turned white, twisted in the sheets.

Hannibal laughed almost breathlessly against Will's shoulder. His muscles hurt, his body screaming for sleep, but the Alpha side of his brain was only focused on fucking his mate until his knot was buried deep inside the younger man, sealing his seed inside to ensure he was impregnated.

The thought of Will heavy with his children made the older man growl and speed up this movements, relishing the wails being ripped from his mate with each snap of his hips, his lip curling in a snarl, bearing sharp teeth.

“I swear Omega...I'm going to fill you with my pups, keep you swollen and round...” Will groaned as Hannibal leaned forward to trail his tongue along his Adam's apple before diverting his lips to the bite mark on Will's shoulder. The familiar tightness of his knot starting to swell making his movements less measured, more erratic as it became harder to move within the Omega.

He knew he wouldn't last long, heat cycles weren't for stamina, they were for breeding. He had lost track of time since Will had gone into heat, days and nights filled with fucking, catching a few hours sleep and making sure his Omega was provided for.

Will's nails were digging into Hannibal's shoulders, drawing blood as his own orgasm tightened within his belly, the friction of the Alpha's growing knot against his vaginal walls was so good it almost hurt.

“Breed me Alpha!”

With a howl, Hannibal's teeth clamped on Will's shoulder, sharp teeth opening up the raw wound as his seed pumped into the younger man's convulsing body, the Omega's own release splattering weakly against his stomach.

Slowly Hannibal eased Will's legs off his shoulders and pulled the younger man to sit in his lap, manoeuvring them so his back was against the pillows, sealed inside the Omega's still trembling body. Will's legs instantly wrapped around his hips, hands splayed on the Alpha's chest, fingers in the wiry dark hair as he felt his mate's heart.

“Mmmm...” Will moaned, his body sated until the next mating cycle in a few hours time, Hannibal still buried deep inside him. The Alpha's scent was comforting, relaxing...it made him feel safe and loved and cared for...

Sinking back against the pillows, Hannibal relished the warm weight of the younger man against him and the smell of sex filling the room, thick like blood on his tongue. Will lowered his head to rest his cheek on the Alpha's shoulder as his mate pressed his lips to the damp curls, inhaling his scent.

“Rest dearest, you need your strength...”

“M'ok...” The brunet looked up and smiled tiredly, brushing their lips together before pressing his ear to Hannibal's chest, the steady beat of his heart lulling the younger man to sleep as long fingers carded through his dark locks.

Hannibal's knot would subside in the next twenty minutes or so, but before then he would release more seed into Will's body. Closing his eyes, Hannibal had visions of the result of their coupling behind his eyelids, a litter of beautiful children with dark curls and maroon eyes, healthy and strong.

“Shhhh...sleep...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I almost forgot how much I love writing Omegaverse...


	21. Day Twenty One: Shower sex

**Day Twenty One: Shower sex**

Hannibal was often awake before Will, content to watch the younger man sleep or read the news on his iPad. After a while though, he would rise to take a shower with the plan to start breakfast afterwards.

The blond moved his head under the warm jets, bracing his hands on the tiles in front of him and letting the water trickle down his back. Moving his head out of the jet, he smiled at the sound of the cubicle door opening, a pair of hands sliding around his ribs to splay out on his chest and lips pressing against his back accompanied by the scratch of Will's stubble against his skin.

“Good morning to you too...” He said, enjoying the warm body pressed against his own.

“Well its not often I catch you in the shower...” Will replied, earning a chuckle from his older lover, the soft sound rumbling against his cheek.

“No, its usually the other way around...” He felt the younger man's lips curve into a smile against his skin as the agent's fingers trailed down his stomach. “...but I can see the aim is still the same...” His breath hitched as Will's fingers brushed against his twitching cock.

“Of course."

The hand disappeared briefly, the sound of a bottle being opened and the scent of sandalwood filling his nose told him that Will had found his body wash.

Soaping up his hands, Will admired the older man's broad strong back, the tanned skin smooth and unblemished, muscles toned and defined. He licked his lips as he watched rivulets of water snake down the dips and planes.

Moving forward, he slid one hand around to wrap around Hannibal's cock, groaning as he felt it swell against his hand, the older man's head falling forward, hands fisting against the tiles on the wall. The other hand traced down the broad back before sliding between the doctor's buttocks, soaping up the crease and making the blond's hips jerk against his hands.

Pressing himself against the hard body, Will's erection slid between the firm toned cheeks, making the younger man gasp against the shoulder under his lips. A large warm hand reached to grip his hip, pressing him harder against Hannibal's ass, the older man moving his hips back and forth between Will's hand and cock.

Will bit his lip and thrust back, fisting Hannibal's cock to match his movements, the fingers biting into his hip as the blond groaned low and loud

“Mmmm...”

“Does that feel good doctor?” The brunet said against the tightening muscles in the older man's back, licking a stripe along a shoulder blade. “As much as I enjoy falling apart under your ministrations...I do so love to see you shatter...that perfectly honed veneer cracking...”

All Hannibal could do was growl, tilting his head back to glance back, maroon eyes burning at his lover's words.

“Harder Will...” He said, grinning as teeth nipped at his shoulder, the hand around his cock and the hardness against him speeding up. Thin lips parted as he felt his orgasm approaching, the sensations around him against him were rapidly pushing him towards the edge. He could feel Will's hips start to become more erratic in movement.

“God...Hannibal...”

“I'm close, please...” The older man's voice, always smooth and calm, now broken and husky as he pleaded for release. Will swiped the head of his cock with his thumb, reaching down with the other hand to probe his lover's hole, a finger sliding inside to find Hannibal's prostate. “Fuck...”

“Come on baby...”

The blond gritted his teeth and forced out a loud cry as Will's finger found what it was looking for, the lightening bold of pleasure enough to force him over the edge, whiting out for a second as he released against Will's hand, ropes of white splattering against the tiles.

Withdrawing his finger, Will stroked Hannibal through his orgasm, thrusting against the other man's ass a couple of more times before cumming, thick jets painting the tanned skin before washing away with the water running down Hannibal's back.

Hannibal pushed away from the tiles and turned to wrap the younger man up in his arms, sealing his mouth across full pink lips as the water started to cool on their skin, Will's fingers grasping his shoulders as his breath was stolen from him.

Finally breaking the kiss, Hannibal smiled and released him.

“I think we should get out don't you?”


	22. Day Twenty Two: On the desk

**Day Twenty Two: On the desk**

Hannibal had been biding his time, watching with muted pride as Will paced his office numerous times, painting pictures of how he felt as he drew another killer into his mind. The blond doctor's heart swelled as the younger man considered his own work as art, intelligent and symbolic, elegant in its execution.

The brunet's resolve was crumbling with each case Jack made him work, Hannibal could see it cracking and shattering like glass across the angular face, revealing something dark and wild that twisted and shimmered just below the surface. He had already confessed that he had enjoyed killing Garret Jacob Hobbs, that the act of taking life felt good...

And now, as the younger man stood staring out the window, Hannibal could see the internal battle that was going on inside Will Graham's head, his conscience and morality being gradually worn down by the growing black surrounding his heart...

It was beautiful to watch...

Rising from his chair, Hannibal strode across the room to stand behind the tortured young man, admiring the thin sheen of sweat starting to form on the side of the brunet's neck and the pulse jumping under the skin.

“I don't know who I am any more...” Will whispered, arms wrapped around himself, jaw clenched tight.

Warm hands rested on his shoulders, the older man moving closer to almost press against the slender back, hidden beneath layers of cotton and flannel.

“You are becoming so much more Will...” The hands moved down his arms to rest on his biceps, the warmth and the doctor's familiar scent easing the tension in him. Hannibal leaned in to inhale Will's scent, breathing the unique perfume from the younger man's dark curls. “It is magnificent to watch...”

“The lines between right and wrong are dissolving before me Hannibal...how can that be magnificent? I know its only a matter of time before I kill...and this time it won't be through memories from another's mind...it'll be me...” The brunet moved his head slightly to stare into the maroon eyes regarding him. “And I'll enjoy it...”

Hannibal had to fight the groan threatening to fall from his lips at the agent's words, his fingers tightening on Will's biceps to turning the younger man around to face him. Stormy blue eyes searched his as a slow smile spreading across the doctor's thin lips as one hand moved to tilt the agent's chin up to face him, thumb brushing against the stubble there.

“Dearest Will...” Hannibal's tongue licked his top lip as Will's eyes fluttered shut, the brunet leaning into the touch. “You _are_ becoming...” Fingers moved to cup the younger man's face. “So beautiful...so deadly...” Will's own hands moved from his own arms to rest against the blond's broad chest, the heart underneath steady. “You are breathtaking.”

“But I can't...I shouldn't....” The blue eyes opened again, fingers pressing into his chest as if to explore the dips of his ribcage as the face cupped in his hands leant forward.

“Give in Will...you can be so much more if you accept and embrace what you are...”

Hannibal closed the distance between them, sealing his lips across Will's in a gentle but firm kiss, swallowing the small sob that ripped from the man's throat, the doctor's lips pulling into a smile against the willing mouth as slender fingers gripped his shoulders through the expensive suit.

Will was like a fire, the younger man's heat consuming him as the kiss became harder, the need to possess Will Graham all but snapping Hannibal's steely resolve, the fingers gripping him tightening as his hands slid down the slender back.

A small squeak sounded from the younger man's throat as his hands hooked just under the swell of Will's ass to lift him off his feet. The hands gripping his shoulders wrapped around his neck, the long legs wrapping around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, he walked towards his desk, sweeping one hand across the surface to clear it of paperwork before lowering Will to sit on the polished wood.

Parting the denim clad legs to stand between them, Hannibal's fingers gripped Will's hips and yanked him against the hardness at the front of his trousers, grinning against slack lips as Will all but moaned...

Will was vaguely aware of the fingers leaving his hips to undo his belt and jeans, his own arms still wrapped around Hannibal's shoulders, as if holding onto the older man was the only thing keeping him anchored.

This was insane, this whole situation...but he didn't care, tired of a life of hiding, lying, repressing. The darkness that had plagued his soul had won, swallowing him whole in its intent to shape him into the killer that he knew he could be.

Breaking the kiss, Hannibal silently pushed Will back onto the table, removing his shoes before hooking his fingers over the waistband of the brunet's jeans and boxers, pulling them off in one smooth movement.

“Perfect...” Hannibal leant forward to suck at Will's neck as the empath's fingers rubbed against his own hardness through the expensive material, earning a low growl as the blond nipped the pale throat.

The older man stripped himself of his jacket before reaching into one of the desk drawers for the hand lotion he stored there. Will lowered his head to the hard surface and stared up at the high ceiling, trying to conceal the trembles running through him as he lay, incredibly exposed, on the desk, the only sounds being their deep breath and the sound of lotion on skin.

Hannibal moved closer to Will, pushing the trembling legs further apart to press a slicked finger against the younger man's entrance, a smug smirk on his lips as he watched Will arch up with a gasp. Rubbing slow circles against the muscle, his other hand wrapped around the brunet's weeping erection as he felt the muscles start to relax under his touch, earning a jolt of Will's hips in response.

“Ah!” Will muffled a moan by biting his lip as two long digits pushed inside him, moving in and out slowly but surely, scissoring to open him up. The discomfort of the intrusion and the hand wrapped around his cock were too much and not enough.

Hannibal added a third finger, watching the beautiful creature writhing and arching underneath his touch. He would mentor Will, hone his skills and together they would create beauty from chaos. His already hard cock twitched at the thought of Will fresh from a kill, all blown pupils and flushed skin...the perfect combination of sex and death.

“Hannibal...please...”

“What do you want?” The blond said, twisting his fingers with the younger man and earning a sharp cry when he didn't get a response. “Answer me Will...”

“Ah! Please! Fuck me!”

Will swallowed as the fingers withdrew from his body and around his cock, the sound of a zipper being undone sent another shiver down his spine.

Hannibal lowered his trousers and underwear to free the rock hard cock, jaw clenching at the release of pressure against it. Moving closer to the desk, he poured more lotion on his hands, slicking them up before giving himself a few tugs.

He fully intended to claim Will Graham, mark and brand him as his own.

Hands bent Will's legs and drew them up and apart, the older man taking himself in hand and pressing his cockhead into Will's hole. Bracing both hands either side of the brunet's head, he moved forward, slowly sinking into the tight heat. A low moan passed his lips as he drank in the sight before him, the younger man arching and mewling as he was filled.

Bottoming out, Hannibal held still for a moment to catch his breath, gold and ash strands loosened from their usual styled state to fall over his eyes. Will's fingers clasped his arms tightly, eyes closed as the blond slid back out before thrusting forward.

Both men groaned against the squeak of clothing on polished wood and the slap of skin on skin as Hannibal plunged into the other man's body, his movements measured but strong.

Will gasped with each thrust into him, wave upon wave of pleasure crashing upon him, Hannibal's lips upon his jaw and throat, licking and biting, causing bruises and marks to blossom upon the pale skin. Sliding his hands around Hannibal's flexing frame, he pressed his fingers into the broad back, the other man's hot flesh evident under the thin material of his shirt.

The blond's lips moved to his ear, whispering words of dark desires, of blood and sex in a broken husky voice, accent thickened with desire as fingers cradled his head, adding leverage to Hannibal's thrusts into him. All Will could do was sob and hold on for dear life as he felt the tight heat start to coil within him, his cock trapped between their stomachs, the fabric of Hannibal's shirt rubbing against the hard sensitive flesh.

“You are mine Will Graham...” Hannibal ground out, Will's heat around his cock felt as if it would burn him alive and consume them both. He sealed his words with a well angled thrust against the empath's prostate, earning a scream in response that he swallowed down in a kiss.

He could feel his orgasm start to build within his belly, driving him to all but pound into the younger man, assaulting his prostate, relishing the screams ripped from the pale throat marked by his teeth and the obscene noises made by Will being impaled on his prick.

Slamming in once, twice more Hannibal stilled, fingers twisted in the dark curls as he emptied himself into the hot throbbing body, muscles fluttering around him as he felt Will release between them with a broken cry, blunt fingernails digging into his back. He was sure they had bitten through the shirt into his skin.

Standing still, Hannibal caught his breath, watching Will's heaving chest as the younger man slid back onto the desk, releasing Hannibal's back from his grip.

Will shuddered as wide warm hands brushed against his legs and he felt the softening cock slide out, a warm trickle of cum running down his leg. Maroon eyes stared into his own as the older man leaned over to kiss him again, slow and tender in contrast to their brutal coupling.

Breaking the kiss, Hannibal moved to tuck himself back into his trousers before helping Will off the table and redress.

“It seems I have sealed my fate...” The younger man murmured with a dark chuckle, doing his belt back up as Hannibal put his jacket back on, buttoning it up to conceal where Will had released on his stomach.

“Indeed...” The blond replied, smoothing back his hair and turning back around. “But if you could would you go back? Knowing that you are loved by me and embrace your inner killer as deeply as my own?”

Will shook his head, rising from lacing up his boots as the doctor moved closer. The heavy scent of sex filled the room and clung to his skin, mingling with the drying sweat underneath his t-shirt and flannel shirt.

“No, I wouldn't...” He murmured, watching as the older man entwined their fingers and raised their joined hands together.

Will knew he had embraced his demons and made a deal with the Devil...and he had never felt so free in his life.

 


	23. Day Twenty Three: Trying new position

**Day Twenty Three: Trying new position**

Will often perused Hannibal's private library while his lover was in the kitchen preparing their dinner, running his fingers along the titles until one caught his eye and flicking through it until Hannibal called him to the dining room.

One evening, as he moved along the second level of the doctor's private collection, his eye fell upon a large leather volume, the spine decorated with gold and silver swirls and and title was in a language that he couldn't understand. Curiosity got the better of him as he hooked a finger over the book, pulling it from the shelf.

Like the spine, the cover was heavily decorated, rich in colour and texture as he ran his fingers along the front. Moving to a nearby table, he placed the book on the polished surface and opened it a few pages in. The pages were thick and the text appeared to be hand written in the same language as had been on the spine. Flicking to the next page, Will's eyes widened at the painted embellished picture of two lovers entwined in a position he had never imagined possible.

Turning a few more pages, he found more illustrations of similar sexual nature, beautiful in their decoration but enough to make him flush...

Hannibal had a copy of the Kama Sutra...

“I see you found my more...explicit literature...” Hannibal's voice against his ear made Will jump, closing the book with a loud snap.

“Jesus...you scared me!” The brunet said, fingers still resting on the table as the older man reached over for the book and holding it between his hands, his eyes burning into Will's back.

“Apologies dearest...” Will turned to face the blond man, taking in the long fingers splayed out on the cover and the maroon eyes fixed on him. “Have you read this before?”

“No...only heard about it...”

“The Kama Sutra is believed to have been written between 400 BCE and 200 CE...Kama being one of the four goals of Hindu life, desire, whilst Sutra means the thread that holds things together...It is meant as a guide to a virtuous life and focuses on aspects of love and pleasure...”

Hannibal smiled as his words caused the younger man's skin to flush a deeper shade of red, the blush creeping up his neck and across his cheeks. Placing the book back upon the shelf, the older man tilted the brunet's chin to face him.

“Would you like me to show you what knowledge I have gleaned from it?” He asked, ghosting his lips along the flushed skin of Will's neck, fingers running down the younger man's sides, pleased when he felt the flesh beneath them tremble. “We have time before dinner is ready...”

***

As he had learnt how Will responded during sex, Hannibal had been pleased to discover that despite his lover's neglect of his body, he was in good shape and wonderfully flexible. The older man took delight in playing him like a finely tuned instrument, eliciting noises that Hannibal committed to memory like a fine piece of music...

He could tell that Will had been intrigued by his offer and in all honesty he had been waiting for a time when he could put his knowledge of the ancient script as well as anatomy to good use.

The food would take a while to cook, giving him plenty of time to slowly and leisurely open Will up with his fingers and tongue, the brunet writhing and moaning under his ministrations. It still awed him how responsive the younger man was, as if every touch and taste was electric, nerves alight with sensation.

“Now Will...” Withdrawing his fingers from Will's body, Hannibal licked a long strip from the slicked loosened hole to the back of the brunet's balls and moved away. Will sat up and watched as the older man moved to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed. Maroon eyes held his gaze as a long slender finger beckoned him over. “Come here...”

The younger man shifted over, smiling as a large hand buried itself in his hair to pull him in for a kiss. The doctor's hands moved from his hair down to his hips, lifting the younger man up and pulling him tight against his body.

"Now, the position I wish for us to try is called 'The Lotus Blossom'...” Will nodded, catching a full bottom lip in his teeth, a slight tremor running under Hannibal's hands in anticipation. “Wrap your legs around my waist...”

Will gasped as he was slowly lowered onto his lovers cock, hands gripping Hannibal's broad shoulders, fingers tightening as he felt himself be filled until Hannibal was balls deep inside him.

The older man watched as his lover took a couple of deep breaths, relaxing his body to make the experience more comfortable, the brunet's heels locked in the small of his back. Hannibal brushed his thumbs against Will's hipbones to soothe him, pressing a kiss to the angular jaw, stubble rasping against his lips.

“Are you okay to continue?”

“Yeah...I'm okay.” Will let out a small laugh, running a hand across the furred chest pressed against his own. “I don't think I've ever felt this...connected before.” He said, the words a soft whisper as he watched his fingers card through the ashen hair, feeling the heated skin underneath as Hannibal pressed his nose into the dark locks behind his ear.

“This position is known for its intimacy...” Hannibal said, the words breathed against the agent's ear as his hands moved to cup Will's ass, starting to slowly move him up and down on the doctor's cock. “It is wonderful for closeness...” The brunet uttered a soft gasp as the lips moved from his ear to brush against his neck, his hips guided by Hannibal's hands. “I get to touch you...” The lips parted to swipe across his neck, sending a shiver through the younger man, “taste you...” Will's fingers wrapped around Hannibal's neck, fingers sinking into his hair, “feel you...”

Will's head tilted back as Hannibal lowered his head, brushing his lips against the younger man's throat, hands sweeping up to press flat against his shoulder blades now that Will's hips moved without his guidance, rolling to meet his own.

Sharp teeth nipped against the pale column, watching as blood beaded on the surface before swiping it with his tongue. Despite his lover's innocent almost angelic appearance, he knew Will enjoyed it most when he marked him, enjoying having Hannibal's bites and fingerprints under his clothes. Sure enough, the younger man whimpered against him, wrapping around him further as he thrust as deep as he could into the brunet's body.

Gentle tugging on his hair brought the doctor's head up, full swollen lips pressed against his as the two lovers entwined as much as they could, wanting to connect and meld together so that it was impossible to know where one finished and the other started.

“Hannibal...” The words were whispered across Hannibal's lips as the kiss was broken, the sound of his name falling from Will Graham's beautiful kiss bruised lips was music to his ears. Hissing as blunt fingernails bit into the skin of his back, no doubt leaving red crescents in their wake, Hannibal held Will's blue gaze, watching the emotions flitting across them.

Will was burning up, it was too much and not enough, Hannibal was wrapped around him, in him...he was under his skin, on his tongue as he was pushed closer to the edge. Arching into the hand that wrapped around his aching cock, he gave himself into the pleasure that coursed through him like wildfire.

He was being consumed body and soul and as Hannibal sank his teeth into his shoulder, the blond's release filling Will with warmth that pushed him over the edge after him, the younger man sank into the familiar darkness of his lover's heart and embraced it.

 


	24. Day Twenty Four: Shy

**Day Twenty Four: Shy**

It had been fairly early on in their relationship when Hannibal had asked Will to take him, the younger man flushing red at the softly spoken accented words.

“I...I've never done it before...” He had replied, swallowing at the prospect. “Top I mean..."

“Then this is an opportune time Will, we must always push our own boundaries, see how far we can stretch...”

Will couldn't help thinking that he had pretty much pushed through all his personal boundaries when he allowed Hannibal to take him to his bed, despite the knowledge that the older man was the Chesapeake Ripper...

“I don't know though Hannibal...what if I hurt you?”

“If you follow my instructions, I can assure you things will be fine...I will not break easily.”

***

Will had been hesitant despite the calm instructions and reassuring touches keeping him grounded, his movements slow and careful.

He used his knowledge of what he liked when Hannibal touched him as well, pleased when there was a break in the steady voice, or a breath would hitch in the older man's throat when he touched just the right place.

“Ah...do that again Will...” The younger man obeyed, pressing his finger against the blond's prostate, heat curling in his belly at the sight of his lover arching upwards, thin lips parted. “That's good...”

The praise made Will bolder, moving his fingers inside his lover and curling them in the heat of Hannibal's body, the doctor unable to continue instructing him from the jolts of pleasure shooting through his veins.

“Nice to see I can render you speechless...” The brunet said with a crooked smile, the sight of Hannibal coming apart under his gaze made his cock twitch against his stomach.

“I think...I'm ready...” Came the husky reply, slender fingers gripping the sheets as Hannibal licked his top lip, tasting the sweat that had start to gather there.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Slowly withdrawing his fingers, Will reached for the lube nearby to slick himself up, his heart was racing as he saw Hannibal spread out before him. The older man was incredibly handsome regardless, but sprawled out like this, sweating and panting...he was beautiful.

Settling between Hannibal's thighs, Will spread him open with slightly trembling hands, another wave of heat rushing to his groin as he lined his cock up against the blond's hole. Swallowing, he moved forward, watching the head breech the older man's body.

Hannibal closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he felt Will slowly fill him, inch by inch. He had rarely relinquished control to anyone else in his life, but with Will he had formed a bond so strong and profound, he would gladly place himself in the younger man's hands.

Bottoming out, Will found himself panting, hands gripping the muscular thighs underneath him as he tried not to cum, the tight heat around his cock felt incredible, like nothing he had ever felt before.

“Are you okay?” He asked, watching the rise and fall of Hannibal's chest as the blond opened his eyes again.

“I'm fine...” Hannibal let out a slightly shaky breath as he wrapped his legs around Will's waist, locking his feet in the small of his back. “Please move...slowly at first...”

Nodding, Will braced his hands either side of Hannibal's body and slowly rolled his hips, groaning as the muscles around his cock tightened slightly. Hannibal arched upwards against him, fingers releasing the bedsheets to grip Will's biceps.

The brunet set a slow pace, his eyes never leaving his lover's face, watching for any signs of discomfort or pain. His body was screaming at him to just pound into Hannibal, the tight heat of the other man's body just too good...

But he refrained, his whole body shaking with the effort and nerves. He felt like a teenager again, shy, unsure and desperate to please. A warm hand reached up and stroked his cheek, maroon eyes watching him.

“You feel amazing...” Hannibal said. “Don't stop.”

“I won't...”

“Go faster Will, I can take it...”

At the doctor's words, Will's fingers tightened against the bed as he started to move faster, deeper, Hannibal's body taking him easily. Sweat trickled down the brunet's neck, racing down his spine as he bent forward, kissing his lover, the sound of skin against skin and their combined moans filling the room.

“Touch me...please...” Hannibal's voice had been reduced to a broken whisper, fingers twisted in Will's hair.

Reaching between them, Will's still slick hand ran up and down Hannibal's weeping cock, the flesh hard and hot in his palm. The older man hissed, head tilted back against the pillow, light hair in a messy halo around him.

“Yes...please...so good...”

“Oh god...” The sound of his lover so undone was almost too much for Will. “...I'm not going to last much longer...” He bit out, head lowered as he fought his impending orgasm.

“I'm close...Will...please...”

A few more deep thrusts and Will felt himself fall, his whole body tensing as his seed pumped into the man underneath him, Hannibal following him with a hoarse cry as hot ropes painted his stomach and Will's hand.

Hannibal collapsed against the bed, watching as Will withdrew from his body and laid down next to him. The warm trickle of Will's release down his leg felt good, he was sated and content. He smiled as the brunet tucked his head under his chin, warm breath brushed against his neck.

“How was it?”

“You were amazing Will...” Hannibal felt the younger man's lips curl into a smile against his throat as he wrapped his arms around the slender body. “Maybe I should get you to push your personal boundaries more often.”

“Be careful what you wish for.”

 


	25. Day Twenty Five: With toys

**Day Twenty Five: With toys**

There was a part of Hannibal that liked to watch Will cry, that liked to taste the salty trails that ran down the younger man's skin and beaded in his stubble.

Because Will was beautiful when he cried.

He had made the brunet wear a plug during a dinner party, punishment for disobeying him the night before. The brunet had touched himself when he had been expressly told not to, half out of his mind with lust and begging for release.

A small smile tugged at the older man's lips as he conversed with their guests, watching out of the corner of his eye as his young lover squirmed slightly in his chair, the unrelenting glass pressing against his insides, brushing his prostate every so often and sending a small jolt through the slender frame.

Will glanced over during the main course, the subtle lighting hiding the flush on his cheeks and his blown pupils, but Hannibal knew as their eyes met over the top of his raised glass...

***

It had felt like forever for the last guest to leave, Will had almost sobbed in relief when they were finally alone.

“Hannibal...please...” The older man picked up his half finished wine and swirled it around. Will watched as he took a sip, throat working, before placing the glass back down.

“Please what Will?”

“Please take this thing out of me and fuck me!”

Hannibal chuckled, moving away from the worktop to walk over to his lover. A thin sheen of sweat was evident across the pale skin, bottom lip was swollen from him biting it to hold in his moans, eyes almost black as Hannibal regarded them in the bright lights of the kitchen.

“The question is, have you learnt your lesson?”

“Yes...”

“That if I tell you not to touch yourself, you will not touch yourself...” Long fingers grasped the dark curly hair and tilted his head back. “Understood?”

“Yes...I won't do it again!”

Letting go of Will's hair, Hannibal spun the younger man around to face the worktop, pinning him against it. Lips were against his neck as Hannibal made quick work of undoing his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down his thighs.

“Mmm...” The blond mused, fingers brushing against the plug in Will's hole, tapping it to send shockwaves through the brunet's body, relishing the cry that sounded in response. “Part of me almost hopes that you disobey me again...so I can have you like this more often...”

“God damn it, please...” Will's knuckles were turning white against the granite worktop, head thrown back as Hannibal pushed his groin against the plug and moved his hips. The older man trailed open mouthed kisses to his neck, hands sliding up the toned chest under the dress shirt Will was wearing to pinch at a nipple.

The lips and hands moved away as Hannibal pushed his own trousers and underwear down to pool at his feet, cock rapidly hardening at the sight of Will Graham flushed and begging in front of him.

Will pressed his forehead against his folded arms as his legs were moved further apart, fingers gently removed the plug, making him whine at the slight burn and then sudden emptiness once it had been removed.

“Shhh...I'll give you what you need.”

He was rock hard now, the sight of Will slick and open for him truly a magnificent sight. Giving himself a couple of more tugs, he lined up and pushed inside with little resistance. The plug had done a wonderful job of stretching Will ready for him, the lube having kept him slick so Hannibal could just _take_ him.

The brunet clawed at the worktop, moaning low and loud in relief as Hannibal filled him. The plug had been pleasurable (if embarrassing in front of their guests) but not as long or thick as his lover's cock inside him right now.

“If you've truly learnt your lesson, you will not cum unless I tell you...understood?” Hannibal said, hot and husky into his ear, arms braced on the worktop either side of Will as he set a brisk pace, fucking into the younger man.

Tears pricked Will's eyes at his lover's words, the plug had been working him for hours and he was already close...but he nodded regardless.

“Say it.”

“I won't cum until you tell me...”

“Good boy...” Hannibal kissed the back of his neck. “But to ensure you don't disobey me again...” Will watched Hannibal's right hand disappear from the worktop and a tightness placed around his weeping cock.

“What the...?”

“A cock ring Will...to ensure you don't embarrass yourself.”

Will both loved and loathed when Hannibal made him helpless, to do with as he pleased. Right now, pinned on the worktop, Hannibal pounding into him and the goddamn ring ensuring he wouldn't find his release any time soon...Will could scream in frustration.

Hannibal had always loved to be in control in every aspect of his life, especially when it came to Will...the one person who loved and understood him. Together they achieved greatness but sometimes Hannibal liked to still assert his dominance, pinning the younger man down and making him scream.

The brunet threw his head back, tears trailing down his cheeks as he was fucked mercilessly, the ring around his cock stopping him from cumming painful, the flesh angry. Hannibal's tongue lapped the side of his neck, tasting his tears, the doctor's hands gripping his hips to hold him in place against the worktop.

“Hannibal please! Please let me cum!”

“I so love it when you beg...” The fingers tightened against his hips. “Do you deserve to cum?”

“Please...I'll be good...I don't disobey you again!”

Hannibal looked down at the younger man sprawled out on the worktop, sweat soaking through his dress shirt, the cotton hitched up his back, the flesh of his ass red from the pounding he was receiving. Lifting a hand to run it down Will's spine, Hannibal slowed his movements to a slow rocking against the younger man.

“Oh Will...if only you could see how you look right now...” Hannibal's mouth lowered to the back of Will's neck, teeth pressed against the flesh as he angled the next thrust to hit the brunet's prostate, Will's muscles tensing as a sharp cry was forced from him. “And since you asked so nicely...”

The release of his cock from the ring, the combined touch of Hannibal's fingers and the assault on his prostate was all too much and it didn't take long for Will to be cumming.

“Fuck!”

As he sagged against the worktop to catch his breath, Hannibal sped up, pounding into him until he found his own release, spilling hot and deep into Will's heaving body.

A few moments passed as they rode out their orgasms and caught their breath. Straightening from being curled against the younger man, Hannibal redressed before helping Will. The brunet was slightly shaky on his feet and looked completely undone whilst the doctor was almost immaculate except the sheen of sweat on his temple and loose hair.

There was a comfortable silence between the two lovers as Hannibal walked back to the wine glass he had placed on the side and picked it up again, swirling the blood red liquid against the edges of the glass.

He looked so damned smug and Will couldn't help but flush, still feeling the cooling trickle down his thighs underneath the black trousers, his body sore and loose.

“Hmmm...” The blond mused, raising the glass. “If you disobey me again, I will make you wear the plug for the whole day...”

“Is that a promise?”

A smirk pulled at Will's lips as Hannibal choked on his wine at the words, chalking up a small victory to himself as the other man sent him a heated gaze.

Despite Hannibal's love of control, it was evident that the younger man had the power to undo him and reduce him to his knees if he wanted...and while that should make the blond wary, it just turned him on more...


	26. Day Twenty Six: Boring sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't imagine these two ever having 'boring sex' so I decided to go with tired instead...

**Day Twenty Six: Boring sex**

It had been a long day, with back to back classes and Jack demanding he come and visit a crime scene...it was an understatement to say that Will was tired by the time he had reached Hannibal's house.

And right now as he soaked in the bath, his back against his lover's chest, he could quite happily fall asleep...

If it weren't for long talented fingers tracing his stomach and chest.

The younger man couldn't help but utter a soft moan, the light touches sending blood rushing to his groin as Hannibal's lips pressed to his shoulder, the movements slow and unrushed against his skin...

“Feel good dearest?”

“Mmm...”

Closing his eyes, Will tilted his head to rest against Hannibal's shoulder as the fingers slid under the water, combing through the wiry hair trailing down his stomach to the base of his rapidly hardening cock.

The blond's own arousal was evident, the hot flesh thick against his buttocks, sliding against his skin.

Will gasped as the fingers wrapped around his length, the water sloshing up the sides of the bath as he arched into the touch.

“Shhh...” Hannibal pressed a kiss to the damp dark curls brushing against his cheek. “Let me do the work love, just relax...”

Hannibal's hand around Will's cock was slow and measured, the warmth and pressure against his hardening flesh was perfect, easing tendrils of pleasure out of his tired body as Hannibal peppered his neck and jaw with kisses.

The brunet's hands tightened against the edge of the tub, his hips moving between the hand around his cock and the hard flesh against his ass, a low whine in his throat as Hannibal's thumb brushed over the head.

Will knew he wouldn't last long, his body too tired to fight against the assault from Hannibal's fingers, the older man's other hand moving to lightly squeeze his balls, one finger rubbing against his perineum.

Hannibal's breath was heavy against his ear, the bath water starting to splash up the edge of the tub as his hips moved against Will's cheeks, his hand squeezing and twisting the brunet's cock, relishing the noises coming from the full lips.

“Mngh...” Clenching his eyes shut, Will thrust back against the blond, the pleasure wound so tight in his belly it almost hurt. “Aah!”

Hannibal felt the throb of Will's release under the hot water, the slender form tensing against his chest as he continued to move against the brunet's body until he found his own release, warm seed painting the pale skin.

“That was...” Will faltered, stifling a yawn against his hand. Hannibal chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing him in tight.

As soon as the water started to cool, Hannibal helped Will out of the bath, wrapping him in a warm fluffy towel. Carrying his lover bridal style to the bedroom, he lay the younger man onto the bed, watching as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

His lover was incredibly hard-working, maintaining the guise of the broken FBI profiler in public, his empathy taking up a lot of energy whether he consciously used it or not. Despite his best efforts to keep Will in the best of health, there were still times when he felt the younger man spread himself too thin...

Curling up against the sleeping brunet, Hannibal ran his hand through the damp curls and smiled. He hoped one day to get Will to leave the FBI completely and provide him with the luxury he deserved, imagining parading the younger man around in fine suits, a subtle cologne on his skin.

Hannibal pressed a kiss to the angular jaw and closed his eyes, focusing on the soft rise and fall under his hands and the warm breath on his neck.


	27. Day Twenty Seven: Rough, biting, scratching

**Day Twenty Seven: Rough, biting, scratching**

Since he had been in a relationship with Hannibal, Will had found he enjoyed the darker side of sex. He found he liked to be marked, bitten. He liked the pain and how it heightened the pleasure, setting his nerves alight and making him feel _alive..._

There was a strange sense of pride that filled him when he looked at the marks on his hips, the bruises and bite marks on his back and neck.

However, he gave as good as the got, knowing that under the expensive suits Hannibal wore scratches on his back and bite marks on his chest and shoulders. It felt good to be marked but it also felt just as good to mark back.

***

Hannibal's movements were rough and hard, each jerking thrust took Will's breath away as he clung onto the broad shoulders, fingers gripping the hard muscle underneath, nails digging into the tanned flesh. He could feel the blood welling under his hands, hot and sticky.

He knew he had blood drying on his neck from the bite that Hannibal had given him as he had pinned him down and taken him roughly. Most nights their lovemaking would be hot and passionate, threatening to consume them both...but there were times, like now, when they were driven to mark, taste, _devour_ each other.

“Fuck!”

Will threw his head back as Hannibal hit his prostate, a low cry in his throat as long fingers gripped his hair, holding his throat open to Hannibal's tongue and teeth. Sparks of pain shot through him as the older man nipped his flesh and licked away the blood welling up from the wounds.

Hannibal drove into him as deep as he could go, a thrill rushing through his veins as he felt the sting of Will's nails and teeth on him, pulling at his hair to press their mouths together, the kiss lax and bloody.

He wanted Will painted in blood, ripping into a body with the savage grace that he had witnessed on their hunts together. He wanted his lover tearing into flesh with his teeth and nails, consumed with blood-lust and the desire to destroy and rebuild.

The brunet was all but screaming as Hannibal's hand twisted painfully in his hair, the other pressed into Will's hip hard enough to bruise. Will's legs were wrapped tight around his waist, locked at the ankle in the small of his back, one hand in his own hair, the other scratching bloody trails into his shoulder blades.

Two, three more sharp thrusts and Hannibal was cumming, deep into Will's body, teeth opening a new wound in the younger man's pale skin. The brunet shook, he heat of his lover's release sending him the edge as well, painting their stomachs with his seed.

They rocked together, riding out their orgasms as the blood-lust and feral desire subsided, leaving them drained and sore.

Sinking back against the sheets, Will sighed as Hannibal covered his body with his own, aware of the ache in his muscles and the hot sting of fresh wounds on his body. His fingers traced the scratches along Hannibal's back, smiling as the older man hissed and arched into the touch.

He had never believed that something could hurt so good until he met Hannibal, the man blurring the lines between pain and pleasure so that all he could do was _feel_.

And right now, he had never felt more alive.


	28. Day Twenty Eight: Role playing

**Day Twenty Eight: Role playing**

“Dr Hannibal Lecter, you are under arrest for the murders of Cassie Boyle, Marissa Schurr, Donald Sutcliffe and Georgia Madchen...” Officer Will Graham held his gun steady at the offender, who calmly watched him from his place at the kitchen worktop. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law...”

As he was read his Miranda Rights, the light haired doctor dropped the knife in his hand, raising them in surrender as Will moved closer, gun still aimed at his head. He had known it was only a matter of time and if anyone was to arrest him, he was glad it was Will.

The young man from New Orleans had slipped under his radar and become his friend. Although he had sensed that Will Graham was certainly not ordinary, he didn't realise that he had been hunting him for the last few months.

“Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?”

Maroon eyes turned onto the brunet as the doctor nodded.

He was impressed...

“I do...” Slender but strong fingers gripped his wrist to move it to behind his back, slapping one half of the handcuffs on him. “Will...”

“What is it?”

“Please, I cannot go to prison.”

“Oh I think you'll find you can.”

“Did our friendship mean nothing to you?” The law enforcer's hands faltered slightly at the words, betraying him. “Did  _I_ mean nothing to you?”

“You're the Chesapeake Ripper...you've murdered countless people...” Will grit his teeth as he slapped the other cuff on the older man's other wrist. “You have to pay for your crimes.”

“And if I were to pay you in repentance for them? I am willing to do anything...”

Will felt a prickle of sweat the back of his neck at the words, the blond's head turned slightly to look at him over his shoulder. Hannibal had been able to break down walls and boundaries he had built up, it made him uncomfortable how the older man had managed to get under his skin.

He was the Chesapeake Ripper god dammit! And Will had spent months tracking him down and infiltrating his inner circle.

Hannibal turned around, his hands cuffed behind his back, calm and unruffled.

“I know the bond we share is deeper than friendship Will...and I know you feel it too...” Leaning forward, he inhaled against the younger man's dark hair, noting the sharp intake of breath. “Let me take care of you...” The brunet shuddered, his hand resting on his gun as lips brushed against his cheek.

Before he knew what he was doing, Will's turned to seal his mouth against Hannibal's, finally getting to taste the man who had become his obsession. His fascination with the other man had gone beyond healthy a long time ago, Hannibal haunting his dreams as well as his waking moments.

Part of him was shrieking, screaming at him. He was kissing a mass murderer, considering not turning him in...going against everything he stood for...

Hannibal's tongue slid against his own, pressing against the younger man as Will pinned him to the worktop, hands either side of the narrow waist.

“Okay Dr Lecter...” Will said, pulling away from the other man's lips. “Show me what you've got...”

***

Will felt as if he was almost on autopilot as he dragged the other man to what he presumed to be the doctor's bedroom, the doctor's hands still locked behind his back. He pushed the blond onto the sumptuous sheets, earning a grunt as Hannibal fell back, unable to stop it.

The brunet's movements were hurried, fingers trembling as he stripped Hannibal of his trousers and underwear, taking the rapidly hardening length into his mouth. The older man moaned, arching upwards, fingers flexing against the sheets, struggling against his restraints.

Will's mouth slid up and down in agonising slowness, the flesh hot and heavy on his tongue as he took Hannibal's cock deep. Sliding a hand up the broad chest, the brunet slid his fingers past the slack thin lips, moaning around the length as Hannibal sucked on the digits, swirling his tongue around them as Will did around the head of his cock.

Withdrawing the now slick digits, Will moved to cup the blond's buttocks, kneading the taught muscle. A guttural groan filled the otherwise silent room as Will spread them to probe the tight muscle.

“Will...please...There's lube...ah...in the bedside drawer...” Will glanced up and released Hannibal's length, full pink lips wet with saliva as he grinned down at the other man. Moving up the bed to retrieve the jar from the drawer, he laughed at the normally calm and refined doctor's small whine of displeasure.

“Shhh...”

Slicking up his fingers with the lube, Will's lips found Hannibal's neck. A slender, calloused finger breeched the older man, the burn from the additional finger soon added pulled another moan from him as he writhed on the sheets, his arms aching under his own weight.

Two became three, thrusting and twisting within him to open him up.

“Mmmm...you feel good.” The younger man's breath was hot against his neck. “Tell me Dr Lecter, what are you going to do to make me think twice about locking you up?”

“Aah...anything...” Hannibal moved against the fingers scissoring and fanning out within him. “Anything you want...”

Withdrawing his fingers, Will pulled Hannibal up into a sitting position. Lying back against the pillows, the young officer unzipped his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down his thighs before reaching for the lube again.

Maroon eyes swept across the slender toned body hungrily, watching as Will worked his cock, slicking it up with the lube.

“Ride me.”

Hannibal let out a soft moan at the two words, moving to straddle the brunet's lap, his fingers clenching into fists behind his back. One hand moved to grip his hip, the other guiding Will's hot hard flesh to his entrance.

“As you wish.” Drawing in a breath, Hannibal started to sink onto Will's cock, enjoying the dull ache as he was filled, inch by agonising inch. He watched Will's face, the beautiful angular features contorted in pleasure as he was surrounded by tight heat.

When the older man was fully impaled on him, Will looked up, taking in the rumpled flushed blond, thin lips parted, maroon eyes almost black.

“I wish I could touch you...” Hannibal said, rolling his hips slowly, pulling a groan from them both. “Could you not uncuff me?”

“Make this...uh...worth my while...and next time I might.”

Hannibal chuckled, adding more strength to the roll of his hips, gasping as Will matched him. He watched as a trickle of sweat ran down the younger man's neck and disappeared down under the blue shirt of his uniform. How he wanted to chase that with his tongue, unbutton and push the fabric off Will's body, mark him as his own...

But for now he was content with watching how the tight material stretched and shifted over the lithe form with each movement, Will's fingers gripping his hips, their flesh pressing and sliding together. The brunet's head tilted back against the pillows, exposing his throat. Hannibal made a note to sink his teeth into it at a later date...

“I'll hold you to that...” He gasped, clenching his eyes shut as Will drove into him. “Can't wait to get my hands on you...”

“Should I be afraid?” Hannibal smiled and shook his head, fingers flexing against the dip in his back, shoulders burning.

“No...I could never hurt you...” Matching the strength and pace of Will's movements, he felt the breath being knocked out of him with each thrust, liquid heat tightening and coiling in his belly as the brunet's hard length brushed against his prostate. “Ah!”

Will's teeth clamped down onto his bottom lip as his orgasm was approaching fast. He had wanted this man for too long...had dreamt about this for too long...

Wrapping a hand, still slick with lube, around Hannibal's weeping cock, he started working it in time with their hips. The blond doctor's head hung forward, each breath a soft gasp as the young officer played his body like a finely tuned instrument.

“So good...” Will muttered through clenched teeth, toes curling within his boots as Hannibal bounced up and down on him. “So good...”

“I'm gonna...”

“Do it...I'm almost there...”

Tears stung Hannibal's eyes as his body tensed, back arched, hands clawed into his own shirt as he came with a husky cry. The brunet gasped as his own release was dragged from him, his cock held in a vice like grip as the doctor rode out his orgasm, painting Will's hand with hot seed.

A few moments passed as hearts returned to normal.

“Will?”

“Mmm?”

“Uncuff me please...my arms ache.”

“Shit! Sorry.” Will sat up, getting the key from the chest pocket of the cop costume. Unlocking the cuffs, he watched as Hannibal stretched his arms. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine...” The blond eased himself off the younger man's lap and laid down next to him, running a hand over the badge on the front of his lover's chest. “I must say...you play the cop ever so well...”

“I didn't realise roleplay could be that good.”

“Well...could be because it held a grain of truth?” Will laughed, unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it off.

“A bit more than a grain...”

“Ah yes, but we skim over the fact that in reality you joined the dark side...” Hannibal smirked, unbuttoning his own shirt and gathering up the younger man in his arms.

“Would you prefer me to turn you in?”

“No, I much prefer you by my side.” Will sighed as long fingers caressed his curls. “Besides, as much as I enjoyed you as a Police Officer...I enjoy you much more painted in blood with a knife in your hand.”

“Flatterer.”


	29. Day Twenty Nine: With food

**Day Twenty Nine: With food**

When Hannibal invited Will for dinner, he was surprised when the younger man had announced he would bring the meat..

He had never expected what had been slid along the worktop to him, wrapped in brown paper. Slowly unwrapping it, he saw that it was an eye fillet, the meat was lean and the flesh a dark wine colour. Turning it around, he looked up at the brunet who met his gaze.

“Did you hunt it yourself?” Will nodded, pulling off his gloves.

“I did...” Hannibal's eyebrow rose as he glanced down at the cut again. He had seen enough meat to know that this wasn't from any ordinary animal...

His heart did a small flip in his chest at the thought of Will hunting down and killing a deserving pig for their meal, the image of him painted in blood as he prepared the meat filling the older man with pride and heat.

“Thank you Will...this means a lot to me.”

“You're welcome.” Will turned back to the older man with a smile. “I felt I should...start contributing.”

“Would you like to help me prepare our meal? I believe a rosemary, shallot and roasted garlic red wine reduction would go well with this...”

“Sounds good. What would you like me to do?”

Hannibal held a very sharp kitchen knife in his hand, the blade between his fingers, offering the handle to Will.

“You can chop the shallots if you wish.” The younger man took the knife, looking at the polished surface.

“Sure.”

***

Hannibal looked down at the meal before him, taking in the sight of the meat that Will had brought him before cutting off a piece.

Will looked at him over the rim of his wine glass, blue eyes almost indigo in the light of the fire as the older man lifted the fork to his lips.

Flavours exploded on his tongue from the jus, herbs and spices...but underneath it all he tasted something familiar, something that he had never expected but had always hoped for...

The meat Special Agent Will Graham provided was human.

The brunet saw the realisation sweapt across his normally stoic features and smiled against his wine glass before tilting it towards his lips, sipping the dark red liquid.

“I seem to have surprised you Doctor.” He said, looking at the blond through his lashes as he replaced his glass back on the table. “When I said I wanted to start contributing...I didn't only mean to provide meat for your table.”

“Will...I don't know what to say...” Hannibal swallowed, taking in the younger man's rapidly darkening eyes and wine stained lips before lowering his eyes to his plate.

Hannibal had never truly connected with anyone, not on the level he needed. Amongst the crowds he had always been alone.

But Will...Will understood and wanted to be by his side, as his equal.

“You don't have to say anything, Hannibal...”

***

Will had been right, he hadn't had to say anything.

Not a word had been spoken as he felt Will run a hand along his shoulder as he had cleaned up the kitchen. The younger man's slender fingers burnt a trail through the crisp fabric as the fingertips brushed against the top of his spine before moving upwards to press against his neck.

Not a word was spoken as he turned to wrap his arms around the brunet, pull him close and capture the still wine stained lips in his own, pleased when there was no resistance, the hand on his shoulder wrapping around his neck.

Silence was not unusual for them, they had often spent evenings in his office, content in each other's company without the need for words. This was no different as their bodies moved against fingers and lips, as they mapped each other's skin and scars.

Will had always been there on the edge of his thoughts, begging to be consumed, marked, possessed. No, he had never been a possible dish for Hannibal's table. From the second he laid eyes on the broken man in Jack's office, he had wanted to _own_ him.

And as the lean slender form rolled and arched underneath him, a strangled gasp the only sound in the room as he sank into Will's body, branding the brunet's flesh with his own - Hannibal knew he finally had him.


End file.
